


Move Along

by theimaginesyouneveraskedfor



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Multi, and we have some heartless heros, like this is fucking grim, so hope you enjoy, tbh thor's kinda a dick, totally devious and creepy boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 08:03:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20832101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theimaginesyouneveraskedfor/pseuds/theimaginesyouneveraskedfor
Summary: After the snap, Steve and Thor look for a new purpose.For opulenceradiance and mcurhodeytony as they requested. (with slight tweaks but overall I think I got the requests down)Warnings: nonconsent sex (oral, fingering, intercourse) mentions of death and grieving, kidnapping.This is dark!Steve and dark!Thor and explicit. 18+ only.





	Move Along

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, yes, I know I’m not writing what you want me to but I am trying y’all. Here’s another request I finally finished. Hope you all enjoy and thanks for all your patience and support.
> 
> Please let me know your thoughts in the comments and maybe a kudos if your like. <3

It was a blur. Time floated by like dust in the wind. The sky was greyer, the streets grimmer. The city had never been friendly, but now it was heartless. No one said hello, no one looked at each, they only carried on. The world passed by as its citizens stood still.

You could still see it. You couldn't help but think of it. That day. Over and over in your head. In your dreams. Your sister sat at the table as you poured the wine. She was recounting her last disastrous date. You turned to laugh and all at once she was gone. A heap of ashes in her chair. You choked on your giggle. The wine spilled across the tile as the glass shattered at your feet.

It wasn’t just her. It was millions of people. Billions. Half the world just disappeared. And no one knew what to do next. How to move on. How to live. Everyone wanted to forget, yet they couldn’t help but cling to the memories. 

You would write her name down. And your mother’s. They wouldn’t be forgotten. You weren’t the only one. The facility was quiet even as the crowds filled the airy arena. Stark Industries had funded a program to record those who disappeared. Plaques would be made and placed in Central Park. In other cities, there were more; at YMCAs and city halls.

It took you a week to find the strength. The courage. It meant acceptance. Resignation. They were gone and you were alone. Everyone handled grief differently. And now, everyone handed it on their own. No one wanted to talk. Or listen. They just wanted to be left alone.

The lines were long despite the desolation of the city. It took an hour of waiting to get inside the compound. The queue moved a step at a time. You could see the tables ahead of you. Only a few words passed as people moved along. 

“Write the names. Take this. Move along.”

You recognized the man as he handed you the pen. It was your turn. He looked much unlike the posters that displayed the valiant Captain America. He looked tired. Defeated. “Name, or names.” He pointed to the list. “You can include their birthday if you like. Or an epitaph.”

You stared at him. The pen slipped from your hand. Your fingers were shaky as you felt around for it. He grabbed it and gave it back to you. You bent over the folder and steadied your hand. It felt like an eternity. The ink stained the page in rigid lines. They were more than that. More than names.

You finished and dropped the pen again. You stood straight and blinked as you looked around. “Miss,” The voice was distant as you glanced around at the strangers. Those still alive._ Why were they here? Why were you?_ “Miss. Are you okay?”

You snapped back. Your vision cleared and you blinked at the golden-haired avenger. You nodded and sniffed. “Y-yeah, I’m...fine.”

You slowly moved on. The next person stepped up. He took the pen and handed it to them but he watched you go. You turned and wandered away. Blind to the crowd around you. Lost in a sudden fog.

You were stopped as you collided with a wall. You grumbled and backed up. It wasn’t a wall at all. It was man. As familiar as the last. Another Avenger. The Asgardian king. He looked angry. Unimpressed by your disturbance as he stared down at you.

“Excuse me, sorry,” You backed away. “I wasn’t looking…”

“It’s fine,” He crossed his arms as he narrowed his eyes. “Worse things have occured.”

He brushed you off and walked away. You turned to watch him go. He went to the table where the others sat. He dropped heavily into a chair and opened a folder. He handed a pen wordlessly to another mournful New Yorker. He scowled as the pen scratched across the paper.

The table was lined with those who were supposed to save you from disaster. Those who had failed to keep half the world from extinction. Natasha Romanoff, better known as the Black Widow, rubbed her eyes and yawned. The three of them looked worse than you felt. The beacons of humanity extinguished.

You tucked your hands in your pocket and weaved through the crowd. It was over. This was the new world, though it felt like the end. The hordes of dead mourning those who had lived.

-

Steve watched the woman go. She was no different from the hundreds he had seen that day so he couldn't explain why he noticed her. Why he checked the list after she went. Why his eyes followed her aimless path through the crowd.

He only knew that he noticed her and that for whatever reason, he couldn't stop thinking about her. All through the day and the lines of people come to mourn. As they cleaned up the tables and chairs, he caught himself trying to picture her face. The look in her eyes. He repeated the names she had left in ink.

When they finished up, he went back to his room and ate alone. The compound was quiet now. There were a few of them left; Steve, Thor, Nat, and Bruce. Tony left to live his life and a few of the others suggested they'd do the same. Steve had no idea what 'a life' would mean for him.

He laid awake; restless. He thought of her again. It was odd to think that everyone in the world felt the same as him now. Displaced, empty, lost. It was even comforting. He rolled over and rubbed his eyes. She was just another stranger.

The next day he typed the names in. He shouldn't have but he couldn't help it. Her mother and sister. He found her information with theirs. She looked tired in her photo. The typical DMV grimace found on one's license. She wasn't anything remarkable. He wouldn't pick her out of a crowd. Forgettable. Easily missed.

He took out the small notebook he kept in his jacket pocket. He scrawled down her address and that of her workplace. She worked in a municipal office. Easy enough to find. With his clearance, he could even access the cameras.

He would start simple. He'd watched her from afar. Figure out her routine. Her route to and from work, when she woke up, when she went to bed, what she did in between. She was easy enough to track. Careless, even.

On the weekends, she'd go to a cafe near her building. She'd sit on the patio and read. He watched from across the street. He sat on the steps outside a realtor that was never open outside the work week. He was just another loiterer.

He wrote down the time under the day's date, what she wore, where she sat. He tucked away the notebook and leaned his elbows on his knees. He'd gone to the cafe once. She didn't notice him as she sat in the corner and hunched over her mug. _Good._

He sighed and rubbed his cheek. He wasn't sure what to do next. He'd been watching her for weeks. Autumn was quickly coming to an end and he did not like the thought of sitting out in the snow. He wasn't ready yet.

"Hey," Steve looked up in surprise at the familiar voice.

He hadn't seen Thor much. The Asgardian had been distracted as he tended to his homeless kingdom. His time in the compound was spent arguing with a woman called Valkyrie. Steve didn't see much of anyone. But _her._

"Uh, hey," Steve stood suddenly. "What are you--hey."

"Just...walking around." Thor said evenly. He shrugged and looked down the gritty pavement. "Wandering."

"Oh, yeah. Me too." Steve lied. "I get a bit claustrophobic in the compound."

"Mmm," Thor nodded. "I know what you mean." He squinted as he considered Steve. "Well, guess I'll leave you be."

"Yeah, see ya." Steve tried to smile and glanced across the street. She was leaving. She slung her purse across her chest and left her empty mug for the busser.

Thor grumbled and carried on. Steve barely noticed him go as he kept his attention on her. She took her usual route. She'd pass by the antiques shop and look through the window at the wares. He kept to the other side of the street though he doubted she'd notice if he were right behind her.

He watched her walk up the steps of her building as he stood by the mouth of an alley. He was spooked again as he sensed a shadow behind him. He frowned as he turned and found Thor nearing. The god's blue eyes were aimed across the street.

"You following me?" Steve accused and bristled.

"Nah," The god answered casually and looked to Steve. "But I think we might be following the same person."

"I'm not…I'm just walking." Steve stammered.

"She's oblivious." Thor ignored his fib. "Almost as much as you. She might not have caught on, but you're not hard to figure out."

He gulped. He didn't know what to say. How to explain what he was doing. _What was he doing?_

"Wait...what do you mean...following the same person?" Steve asked.

Thor chuckled. "Didn't realize until a week ago we had the same idea. Saw you watching her. I left real quick thinking you'd see me first."

"How long have you--"

"Two months, roughly. She's...easy." He carefully chose his words. "Same streets, same times. She thinks she's invisible. She may as well be. In this world, another person missing…"

"Missing?" Steve echoed. "What do you mean?"

"You're not following her just to watch." He grinned. "Although...if you're into that, I've something interesting to show you."

"What...you want to...I mean, what were you gonna do?" Steve sputtered.

"Eh, it'll be better if we work together. More efficient. Don't you think?"

"You're saying we should…" Steve blinked and his cheeks burned. He had dreamed of it but he just couldn't find the courage to do it. _Not yet._

"The basement of the compound. Tony built all those chambers for the trainees. Well, it's not happening now is it? No one ever goes down there but it's all still there." Thor clapped Steve's shoulder as his eyes gleamed. "Come on. We've a lot to catch up on."

-

Thor led Steve into the room in the basement. He had left most of it as he'd found it. The walls were thick and soundproof and none would be close enough to hear an activity as it was. Each room was designed to house a single person. A kitchenette, a bathroom, a bed. It was perfect.

He closed the door as Steve entered and hit the lights. He neared the small table beside the kitchenette and sat. He waved Steve over and hit power on the laptop. He'd become quite accustomed to Midgard technology. He had to as Valkyrie called quite frequently to report on New Asgard.

"Sit." He pointed to the other chair at the table. "Oh, perfect," He moved his fingers on the pad as Steve pulled the chair up. "Look."

He sat back and watched the footage on the screen. The woman pulled her shirt off and shoved her jeans down. She moved around in her underwear and grabbed a towel from the cupboard just out of frame. He could feel his cock twitch.

"How?" Steve wondered.

"Just outside her window. I thought of sneaking in but... it's good enough for now." Thor explained proudly. "Spends most her time in here. Reading, watching television... doesn't sleep much."

Steve looked at him. Thor boomed in laughter at the shock on his face.

"I've still got some work to do. Could use the extra hands." He said. "So?"

"You want to...share her?" Steve asked.

"In a manner of speaking." He stood and Steve leaned in to look closer at the screen. Thor walked around the room and sighed. "The door needs a lock on the outside. A proper one. Straps on the bed. Maybe cuffs... She's a little thing but I think she might have more fight to her than it looks."

"Straps? Cuffs?" Steve turned in the chair.

"Just in case. A precaution. I don't want to hurt her…" He neared and switched windows. "I've set up cameras in here already. Got some books for her. Some clothes."

Steve's mouth fell open. Thor could see his thoughts behind his blue eyes. It wasn't judgement, it was curiosity. Excitement.

"It's a small world now and not so many are eager to rebuild it," Thor said. "She could be a start to rebuilding."

Steve nodded and his lips parted in realization. A small smile rose to the surface and he stood. "Yeah, I think she could."

-

There weren’t as many people to help these days. The lines were much shorter at the municipal offices than before. However, there was also less people left to do the work. And you no longer just dealt with the living; there were thousands of records to purge from your systems. Many more death certificates than birth certificates.

Your job had never been particularly fun but now the office felt lifeless. The people who waited for their number and came to your window were glum. No small talk, no courteous half-smiles, they said their purpose and you processed them as quickly as you could. 

It reminded you of those lined up to record the names of the lost. You wondered if you shared the same hopeless expression that had sombered the faces of the defeated Avengers. You photocopied, faxed, and stamped. It was mindless work. You were glad for it. You didn’t have to think. You could just be.

The days passed in a grey blur. The autumn sun faded to early winter clouds. You spent your weekend inside or ventured down to the cafe on the corner to indulge in a specialty brew. You rarely tasted it. Merely enjoyed the nostalgia of the place. Almost as if all was normal. The lines remained there. People always needed their fix.

As snows threatened, the cafe closed their patio. No chairs left to sit and stare up into the void. It was a Sunday. The city was silent. You took your cinnamon latte and walked until you found a park. The cold grass was littered with dead leaves and muddied pinecones. Barren branches crested the trails and beckoned to the grieving populace.

You sat on a stone bench and pressed your cold palms to the warm cup. You looked around. A few birds here and there. The flocks were smaller now; the squirrels even more timid. There were others there. Silent, hands in their pocket, eyes glued to the ground. Most were alone.

You sipped from your paper cup and leaned back as you crossed your legs. You wished you had thought to bring your headphones. You hated the silence. You chewed on the rim of the cup as you stared into the street. The cars passed just outside the entrance. The city no longer trapped in eternal deadlock.

It was easier to be a New Yorker now. Easier to ignore others on the subway and avoid human interaction on the street. You were all complicit in the new world order. Keep your head down, your mouth shut, and move along.

The sky shifted and you glanced over as a shadow flickered in your peripheral. Just another pedestrian. Hoodie pulled low as he dragged his feet along the paved trail. Another man sat by the stream and threw rocks into the water. 

You looked back to your cup. What remained of your drink was cold and bitter. You stood and tossed it in the bin next to the bench. Leaves swirled around your legs and the clouds darkened. 

A drop of rain splattered on the ground before you. And another. Then another. It was cold enough for snow but the rain fell in bountiful orbs and shattered against the pavement. You ducked your head down and shivered. Your wool jacket would soon be soaked through.

-

You got home from the park and shed your sopping wool coat. The rain poured down harder and harder the closer you got to home. As you hung the dripping coat in your shower, a crack of thunder made you jump.

You rushed into the main room of your apartment and lightning flashed. The windows shuddered as the rain hammered against them. It was unusual for a thunderstorm to rise so close to winter. Weirder things had happened.

You changed into a nightshirt and a pair of cotton panties. You grabbed your phone and flopped onto your bed. You'd order take out and hope the driver made it through the storm. Your stomach grumbled and you echoed it. Another grim day.

You spent the night in bed as you usually did. The Chinese food was wholly unsatisfying but it was better than nothing. You settled in to watch pointless DIYs on Youtube and yawned through the ads.

The storm quieted and you sank into a lull. Your eyes closed but your mind never really stopped. You floated atop the mattress and the dark shrouded you in its arms. The television flickered through your eyelids, its speakers faded to a buzz in your head.

You didn't know how long it was before you woke. The television still glowed in the dark and your eyes were blurry as you felt around for your phone. You grabbed it and stopped the stream. You hit the power button on the remote and fell back on your pillows.

In the silence, you heard a creak, the whistle of the wind, and shadows swirled through the dim. You rolled onto your back and sighed as your drowsiness began to slake awake. You didn't have a chance to scream as the spectre sat beside you and a hand clapped across your mouth.

You grabbed at the hand as you struggled and a prick in your neck made your eyes water. Your limbs turned to lead and went limp as the black closed in to a pinpoint. A final flash of light before it all turned to dust.

-

When you woke next, your head was heavy and your muscles were stiff. Your vision cleared and revealed a ceiling not your own. You tried to sit up but found your arms and legs restrained. You looked around at the small room. 

You dropped your head back to the pillow and groaned. Whatever you'd been knocked out with was potent. You felt weak. Even more vulnerable as the straps held you down. The door opened and you closed your eyes. You trembled as footsteps neared the bed.

"Please, I don't know who you are." You croaked through your dry throat. "I haven't seen you. I don't know where we are. Y-you can still let me go."

"Oh, but you do know who I am." The voice was barely familiar. Not immediately at least. He had an accent but it wasn't telling. A weight dipped the side of the bed as the stranger sat beside you. "You can open your eyes."

"I-I-I don't want to." You stuttered.

"You can refuse to but it won't get you out of here. I'm afraid…there is no way out of here. For your good and ours." He said. "And I must advise you that your disobedience will do you no favours."

"Ours?" Your voice cracked. "What do you mean 'ours'?"

"We'll get to that but first I want you to open your eyes." He spoke calmly but there was malice in his tone. "If you are good, I might untie you. Give you some food, if you're hungry."

You gulped. You bit down and pulled against the straps. You sighed and let your eyes flutter open. You slowly looked to him and your lips parted in shock. You did know him. Or you at least knew of him. An Avenger. A hero. It was truly a new world.

"Good." Thor ran his fingers along your side and smiled down at you. "It will be some time before I can untie you. I must await my associate." He stood and you shivered as the shadow of his touch remained. "Be patient, little one, and it will not be too long."

He turned and walked to the door. You lifted your head to watch his broad shoulders. "Wait, please." You whimpered. "Why are you doing this?"

He stopped and looked over his shoulder as his hand rested on the handle. "Patience." With that he left you and the click of the door echoed in your head. Your head fell back to the pillow and you sobbed. _What the fuck?_

-

In the time you were left to dread Thor's return, you stared at the white ceiling and tried to clear your head. Looking around the room made the pit in your stomach deeper. The kitchenette, the small door slightly ajar, the bed, every inch was designed for your occupation. One which could last forever.

When the handle turned next you didn't bother looking up. The blood coursed through your veins and your heart raced. There were two sets of footsteps. You trembled and fought to keep from hyperventilating.

"You should untie her." Another voice rose and Thor grumbled. "I think we can handle her."

A sigh and Thor appeared beside the bed. He unstrapped your wrists and ankles and stepped back. "Better you don't try anything." He warned.

You watched him retreat and sat up numbly. You were just as stunned to lay eyes on the other man in the room. Steve Rogers stared at you. His fingers twitched at his side as you pulled your knees up to your chest. You still wore the nightshirt and plain panties.

"You gone over rules?" He asked. Thor shook his head and sat in one of the chairs at the round table. Steve crossed his arms and neared the end of the bed. "You know who we are."

You nodded. It wasn't really a question. You knew them and they apparently knew you.

"But you don't know why you're here." You stared and he continued. "Right, before we get into that, there is the most important rule. When you are spoken to, you are to reply. 'Yes, sir' will do just fine but Captain works as well." He stopped at the foot of the mattress. "Your majesty for my friend, I guess."

"My king, your highness, what have you." Thor said casually.

"Understood?" Steve stared at you.

"Yes...sir." You forced out. Even if there wasn't a locked door, you had no hope against the two of them.

"Good." Steve dropped his arms, his hands decisively on his hips. "The world is much smaller than it used to be. So many lives lost. It's sad but we are still here. There is still a world left. A world we can rebuild. Replenish."

"Just say it, Steve," Thor growled and looked over at you. "We need people. And in such a state, no one's fucking anymore. So... we've got a dozen rooms down here and time to spare."

"Thor, come on," Steve chided.

"You're the first. Hopefully not the last. We're merely testing the waters here." Thor smirked. "You should be honoured. A concubine to two great men. Men of title."

"Why…" You looked between them fearfully. "Why me?"

"You're young enough and you won't be noticed." Thor said. "Besides you've got that lost look in your eyes. You need the distraction. A sense of purpose."

"We're gonna take care of you. Everything you need. The only thing you need to do is do as you're told." Steve explained. "Easy enough, right?"

You frowned. Your body was numb, as if it wasn't yours. You shivered and forced your voice to rise. "Yes, sir."

Steve smiled and Thor leaned on the table. He picked at the wood and huffed.

"You hungry?" Steve asked.

You shook your head and quickly corrected yourself. "No, sir."

"Okay. Well, you should get up and walk around. Get your blood flowing. We'll go over the rules." Steve backed away and paced the room.

"Yes, sir." You mumbled and shyly crawled across the bed. You stood unsteadily and glanced around.

"You need something, you ask. Please and thank you. We will provide whatever you need within reason." Steve began and Thor nodded as he leaned his chin in his hand. "You wear what we give you. If it's nothing at all, so be it. You do everything we say, no argument. Got it?"

You took a few steps and stopped. "Yes, sir." _What else could you say?_

"Great. So, you will get cleaned up." Steve crossed to the dresser and pulled out a pair of lace panties and a matching bra. Neither was practical. He gathered them and turned to near you. "Take a shower, do your hair, freshen up." He handed you the lingerie. "Everything you need should be in there." His fingers brushed yours and you winced. "Let's make the first time special."

You looked down at the lace. Floral patterns decorated the delicate fabric. Steve backed away and crossed the room to push the small door to the left of the kitchenette entirely open. Thor tilted his head as he watched your hesitation and you made yourself move.

You passed Steve and entered the small bathroom. He closed the door behind you. You turned in the tight space and shuddered. Everything was so carefully prepared. 

You set down the underwear on the counter and took stock of the place. A new toothbrush and a tube of paste. You opened the cupboard to find a hair brush, dryer, straightener, a zip-up case of cosmetics, razors, lotion...more than you needed.

You looked into the mirror. A post-it attached to its face. You sniffed and grabbed it. A list; brush teeth, shower, shave, moisturize, dry hair, style, light makeup only, dress. Shit. 

There was no window. You guessed this place was underground. The way sound was airtight. They'd be smart enough for that. They had seemingly thought of everything. Everything to keep you.

You followed the list. After so long being numb you felt everything at once and it had you in shock. All the despair, all the anger, all the fear, left a fragment of a person. There was not enough left to fight. 

The bathroom walls seemed to shift and close in tighter. You dried your hair and checked off each bullet point in your head. You hadn't bothered with anything more than the basics since the snap. Brush your teeth, comb your hair, dress, and out the door. The bare minimum. The standard of the new world.

The bra pinched you with its underwire and the panties threatened to ride up. Neither offered modesty. You could see it all. The flowers along the white lace did little to distract from your nipples or the vee of your pelvis.

You gripped the edge of the counter and exhaled. Your chest felt as if it would cave in. A tear pricked at your eye and you sniffed it back. You didn't want your mascara to run. You feared what they'd do if you weren't perfect. The straps across the bed loomed in your mind.

A knock came at the door. You jumped and your lip trembled dangerously. _Don't cry. Stop. Just keep your head down, your mouth shut, and move along._

"You okay?" Steve asked through the wood.

_What were you supposed to say? You weren't okay. You were trapped down here. Expected to…_

You turned to the door and opened it. He stepped back and his eyes widened as they took in all of you. You held onto the door as your legs threatened to crumple beneath you. You heard the scrape of the chair and Thor's shadow appeared in your sights.

You felt his gaze too. You tried not to look at either of them. You stared at the floor and stood in the doorway.

"Come on," Steve offered his hand. "You look...amazing."

"Thank you, sir," You murmured and took his hand. 

You shook and he squeezed your hand as if to comfort you. But it was him that you feared. Both of them. He guided you away from the bathroom as Thor moved along your peripheral.

"Good girl," Steve praised as he let you go to in the middle of the room. 

You stood and watched as Thor revealed a bar from the narrow closet on the other side of the room. Your breath caught in your chest as you realized what it was; metal cuffs at either end. He turned to you and you dashed to the thick metal door and clawed at the handle.

"Please, let me out. You can't do this. Please." You cried as the door wouldn't budge. You felt a presence beside you and were dragged back as strong hands gripped your arms.

"Shhh, it's okay. Don't make this harder than it needs to be." Steve coaxed. 

"I told you we should've just left her on the bed." Thor growled. "Easier."

"Just help me," Steve demanded as you tried to wriggle free.

He turned you and Thor caught your foot as you kicked out. He hooked one end of the bar to your ankle and you exclaimed. Steve held you from behind as you struggled to keep your other foot from Thor's grasp. He grabbed your leg roughly and forced the other cuff around your ankle.

Your legs were kept apart by the long bar and you leaned precariously against Steve. You tried to free yourself from him but he clung to you. "I let go and you're gonna mess up that pretty little face so let's not be stupid here. Yeah?"

Thor went back to closet and pulled out a chest. He stirred around in it and turned back with a roll of black tape. 

"What did I say about answering me?" Steve snarled.

"Y-yes, sir." You rasped. "Please, don't let him-- You don't have to do this. Let me go, please."

Thor laughed as he neared and grabbed your left wrist. You struggled but he was much too strong. He tugged you forward so that you bent and Steve's hands fell to your hips to keep you from falling. 

Thor pressed your wrist to your ankle and taped it there. He did the same to your other as every muscle strained in the awkward position. Thor stood and Steve brought you back so that your ass was against his crotch. He wiggled his hips and you felt his erection.

"Deal's a deal," Steve huffed. "You get her first."

You could hear the rustle of clothing and Thor's heavy footfalls. You gulped and wobbled on your feet as Steve held you in place. 

"You better hurry the fuck up." Steve urged. 

Thor growled and Steve moved out from behind you. Thor replaced him and a thicker hand gripped your hip. His other crawled along your panties and pushed them aside to dip his fingers between your folds.

"Take her mouth," He growled. "She's not wet enough."

You couldn’t move. You’d fall over if you got free and his hold on you was much too tight. 

You whimpered as you sensed Steve near and Thor kept his fingers on your pussy. He played around with your bud as you tried not to feel it. You heard a zipper and Steve grabbed your head and pulled it back as far as it could go. His cock stood above his open fly and your eyes rounded. 

He bent his knees and poked his tip along your lips. You tried to shake your head but he held you in place and Thor pushed against your ass to urge you closer. Steve tightened his grip on your head until you opened your mouth and he slid inside. You choked as he hit the back of your throat but he didn’t stop.

Thor’s fingers sped up and you quaked as you fought to resist the sudden tingle spreading through you. You gurgled around Steve’s cock as you felt Thor’s prod your ass. You didn’t realize he was naked. You rocked helpless between them and Thor continued to toy with you as Steve guided your mouth.

Thor slipped his fingers back and shoved two inside of you roughly. They were thick and stretched you more than you expected. He slid them in and out as your arousal spread along his hand and your pussy. You closed your eyes in shame as your body betrayed you. You gagged as Steve’s motion didn’t waver and he groaned loudly with each thrust.

Thor pressed his thumb to your clit as he continued to work his fingers inside you. Your eyes rolled back at the sensation that rose from his touch. Sparks radiated from your core and flowed through you as he pushed you to your edge. You struggled to breath around Steve’s cock and the sound of your wetness mingled with his sighs. 

You came with a quiver. Thor chuckled as he eased you through your climax. “She’s ready now.” Thor announced. “Very responsive.” He removed his slick fingers and wiped them along your ass. “Hurry up and cum so I can fuck her.”

“In her mouth? It’d be a waste,” Steve panted but didn’t stop.

“In her mouth. We agreed. Me first.” Thor slapped your ass and kneaded the flesh.

Steve grunted and sank to the back of your throat. You choked and he pulled back only to slam back in. He gave long thrusts as his fingers spread across the sides of your head. He groaned and you felt the sudden gush of warmth. He stilled as his cum filled your mouth and trickled down your throat. He rocked his hips and purred before he pulled out. You gasped as spit and semen dripped from your lips.

He caressed your cheek and backed away. “Go on then.” He said to Thor.

You hung your head and wrapped your fingers around your ankles to steady yourself. Your throat was ragged and your shoulders ached. Thor shifted you back as he bent his knees and pulled on the lace panties until they tore. You shook your head and held back as sob as he leaned in and wetted his cock along your folds. 

You braced yourself as he aligned himself with your entrance. He filled you in one quick thrust. You cried out at the pain. His length stretched you terrible and the force of his intrusion added to the strain. Your legs buckled but the bar kept you from collapsing.

“Fuck, take it easy on her,” Steve sneered. “Don’t wanna break the poor girl.”

Thor growled but didn’t respond as he pulled back and slammed back into you. He jolted your entire body as he did and you bit your lip to keep from screaming. He kept his thrusts sharp, deliberate, and hard. His heavy breaths punctuated his deep groans and your weak whimpers. 

He lifted you so that your feet were off the floor and he snapped his hips against your ass. You mewled as another orgasm began to build through the torture. Your pussy clung to his cock and quivered around him as you came. Another wave of shame. You sniffed and bid yourself not to cry.

“Gods,” Thor growled and your feet were back on the floor as he rutted against you. “Ah, fuck.” 

His thrusts turned wild, frantic even. You felt his cum spill inside of you but he did not stop. He filled you and fucked you until you could feel the mix of your juices seeping out around his cock. When he pulled out, the mess gushed from you and trickled down your thighs.

He let go and you tipped forward. You were caught before you could crash into the hardwood and Steve held you up by your shoulders. He was naked. His blue eyes burned over your shoulder as he watched Thor retreat. 

“Hey, what the fuck?” He hissed.

“She’s fine,” Thor retorted. “Go on then. Your turn.”

Steve shook his head and turned his attention to you. He steadied you and reached to rip away the tape. With your hands free, you balanced yourself with palms on the floor and Steve moved around you. He was behind you on his knees as he unlocked the cuffs and tossed the key to Thor who lingered out of sight.

He helped you stand and you touched your aching back. He snaked his arm around your waist and led you towards the bed. You felt disgusting already. Your face and pussy slick with cum and spit. You tried to plant your feet before you came upon the foot board but Steve kept you moving.

“I don’t want to tie you up,” He said quietly. “But I will. It’s better you start co-operating.”

You looked at him with revulsion. His gaze turned dangerous and you glanced over at Thor as he hovered along the sidelines. His eyes watched you as his softening cock began to twitch. “Yes, sir,” You gulped and lowered your eyes.

“Alright, get on the bed.” Steve ordered. “On your back.”

You pursed your lips and climbed up wordlessly. You fell back and shuddered. He followed and pushed your legs apart as he knelt between them. You turned your head and stared at the wall. You were surprised as his hand cupped your tits and he bent over you. He slid the bra down your arms and buried his face in your chest.

He nibbled along your skin and played with your nipples until they were hard. He covered one with his mouth and suckled as his other hand crawled along your vee. He delved between your lips and you flinched as his finger brushed over your clit.

He angled his cock as he moved his hips and poked his fingers inside as he felt around. He pulled them out and spread your pussy as he aligned his tip against your entrance. He slid inside of you slowly and sank his teeth into your breast. You squeaked in surprise.

He brought himself to his limit and lifted his head. His golden hair fell across his forehead as he began to rock his hips. He sat back and held your thighs apart as he thrust into you. He watched his cock glide in and out and his lips parted hungrily.

You dug your fingers into the duvet as he fucked you. The springs bounced beneath you and added to frenzy of his hips. He grabbed your wrists and forced your hands up beside your head. He sped up as he kept your hands pinned and his groans turned ferocious.

You gulped and gasped and moaned. You came again but barely noticed as it all blurred to a haze. He fucked you harder and harder. He didn't let up until your voice rose louder and louder; overwrought and desperate.

He gritted his teeth and tightened his grip on your wrists. He snapped his hips forward and sighed. He came with a series of jerky thrusts and eased himself to a stop. He breathed shakily and sat up. He watched his cock slide out of you and spread his cum along your pussy with the tip.

"Mmmm," He licked his lips and his shoulders slumped. 

Thor came up beside the bed and you pathetically crossed your arms to cover yourself. Then men looked to each other and smirked. Steve carefully crawled out from between your legs and Thor replaced him.

"What a good little pet," He pinched your thigh as he stroked his cock. "One day, you will carry a god. What a glorious purpose."

"A god?" Steve scoffed as he lingered at the side of the bed. "We'll see about that."


End file.
